How We Came To Be
by DigimonIsBetterThanPokemon151
Summary: Flashback Set after the second but before the third episode, first season. Davis turns to Tai about confessing his love to someone, which leads Tai down memory lane. Taito


"Tai!" Davis shouted, running into said brunet's house. "I need your help!"

Tai smiled down at the younger digidestined. "If it's anything involving school, Izzy, medical problem, Joe, mental health issues, Matt." He suggested, taking a seat on the only chair in the room, leaving Davis to sit on the couch.

Davis stared at him. "...Matt for mental..." He muttered. "No. Not important. I need your help. On cofessing love. You've done confessions, right? How!" He finished, screaming.

Tai blinked. "If you must know, I didn't confess, Matt did. But, If you want, I can tell you how..." He offered.

Davis nodded enthusiastically.

"Ok. It began like this..."  
-It had been a few days since their arrival in the digital world and Tai had some how become the leader of the group.

After surviving the attack from seadramon everyone was just chilling out.

On the left Mimi, Joe, Izzy, TK, Sora and their respective digimon sat around the camp fire. Mimi started to bawl, screaming about how she wanted to go home. Joe joined in as well and they were giving the rest of the group a head ache.

Sora was just about to stand up and say something when Izzy, who had his laptop on his knees, screamed at them to shut up as he was trying to find a way home.

About 5 metres to the right, Matt sat playing his harmonica, enjoying the peaceful blues, Gabumon by his side.

In between the two groups sat Tai. Agumon was next to him laying in the sand, asleep, while Tai tried to edge closer to the blond haired boy.

Matt stood up suddenly and called over to Tai, the brunet standing at the sound of his name. "Wha?!"

The blond made a 'come here' motion with his hand. "Come over here, will ya? Gabumon, go sit with Agumon for a minute."

Tai walked over to the other, passing Gabumon, who had joy in his eyes about something. He stopped when he reached the other.

"Yes Matt?" Tai asked, raising an eyebrow.

Matt got shy suddenly. "Well um, Tai, I've, um, uhhh. God damn it! This is hard!" He shouted and, with a red face, leaned in an placed a kiss on Tai's lips before running and sitting with the others at the fire.

Tai opened his mouth, shocked, before raising his fingers to his lips and smiling. -  
"It wasn't until a few months after the whole myotismon incident that we got together, but the wait was worth it." Tai said with a smile.

"And thank you, Tai, for sharing my akward confession." Matt grumbled, walking out of the kitchen.

Tai jumped up and ran to his boyfriend, wrapping an arm around his waist, Matt's around his shoulders.

Davis stared. "So Matt confessed, but Tai's seme?"

"Pretty much... Why? Wanna be Uke?" Tai asked mischeviously while Davis blushed.

The blond looked at the youngest, saving him from embarrassment. "... Who're you confessing to?" He questioned.  
"Um... T- no! I cant tell you!" Davis cried, horror showing on his face. He pointed to Matt. "You'll hate me!"

Matt blinked before smirking. "I think I get what's going on. You like my brother, right?"

While Davis blushed, Tai looked at his blond lover, confused. "How'd you get that?"

Matt sighed in fake annoyance. "Well he said I'd hate him, the only person he could like that made me have a small chance in hating him is TK. Keep up, Tai."

Davis looked at Matt, him confused this time. "You mean... You don't hate me?" He asked hopefully.

The blond smiled. "Nah. I think it's cute."

The younger brunet blushed.

"And," Matt continued. "I think you should tell him. Your good friends, and if he doesn't like you back, the worst that'll happen is it'll be akward for a bit, but it'll get back to normal in a few weeks."

"You think so?"

"Trust me, I know my brother."

Davis smiled. "Your right. I'll tell him this weekend!" And with that he ran out the house, a smile on his face, a small, bound to fail plan forming in his head.

Meanwhile, back at the house, Tai sighed, face-palming. "Ladies and Gentlemen, leader of the digidestined."

Matt laughed. 


End file.
